


Things we do at the Thinking Tree

by z0mbieshake



Series: Memories of a Better Time [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mbieshake/pseuds/z0mbieshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Felix, I need you at the Thinking tree."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Felix, I need you at the Thinking Tree."

That's how it always started. And what always followed was Felix on his knees pressing Peter's hips against the bark of his Thinking Tree with his cock in his mouth and nearly down his throat, tongue fluttering beneath him _just so_ making Peter groan and whine in a voice that no one but Felix was allowed to hear.

Peter buried his fingers into Felix's hair, twisting and mangling them in an iron grip till it was nothing but a tangled mess, "This is a good look for you," Peter remarked with a sly tone. He bucked his hips forward, chuckling when he felt Felix gag just a bit before readjusting without protest, "Good boy," A hum of approval came from Felix, darting his eyes up to match Peter's lustful leer.

When Peter pulled away, Felix purposely darted forward, lips pouty and wet as if he _missed_ having Peter's heat in his mouth. He knew exactly what to do to please his king. He'd _purr_ when Peter caressed his face, tongue peeking out to lap at Peter's thumb when it crossed over his lips, smearing pre-come all across it. Peter would reward him with a groan, hips bucking forward even without contact and Felix's stomach would flutter with excitement, heat building in his groin.

"Looks like your mouth is as good as ever," Peter sighed, smirking as Felix nibbled onto his thumb. Felix grunted as a foot pressed between his legs, flexing at the heavy heat under the thick layer of his pants, "Let's see if everything else is in top shape."

Almost too eagerly, Felix immediately worked off his pants as Peter ripped off the rest of his clothing and pressed him against his Thinking Tree, desecrating his son's memory with this deliciously sordid act.

 

Peter knew Felix was aroused whenever he mentioned his Thinking Tree. He saw the boy turn away and blush if Peter made even the slightest mention of it. He began using it to his advantage, talking about how _comfortable leaning against the tree was_ and enjoying himself when the arrow Felix was firing veered off target and nearly clipped a lost boy.

The older boys figured it out whenever Pan would suddenly excuse himself from their huddles and call on Felix, commanding him to go to their Thinking Tree and threatening the others with a glare should they follow him. The younger ones hadn't which eventually led to Peter cloaking both of them to prevent the boys from seeing. He had to keep morale up after all and fucking his lieutenant till he couldn't stand surely wasn't the way to go.

This made Felix feel special. He was the only one allowed to make Pan moan, the only one who knew exactly what he wanted in a lover, the only one who knew how to _please_ him properly. No one else got to do this with Pan. No one was even allowed to mention this without Peter bearing down on. It was their not-so-secret affair at their special place.

Felix could still remember one time when Peter had left the island. Felix found himself at the Thinking Tree, heat immediately collecting between his thighs as he thought about Peter. All the times before, Felix could ignore it and return to his patrol, letting the cool breeze of Neverland at night calm him. This time, however, whether by conditioning or hormones, Felix couldn't ignore the throbbing pleasure and promptly collapsed against the tree to touch himself.

" _Oh Peter_ ," Felix moaned quietly with his forehead pressed against the bark, stifling his voice with his free hand as he worked himself up with the other. Quick and Dirty, unlike Pan who would tease him and draw it out as long as possible. He needed to get it done before someone else's patrol overlapped his.

Flashes of Pan appeared in his mind, his lustful voice whispering into his ear urging him on. He could see Peter standing behind him, watching with approval as Felix rubbed himself off at the thought,

_"Good boy,"_

_"There you go, Felix,"_

_"You know I love it when you struggle,"_

_"Scream,"_

"So delicious,"

The last whisper was far too realistic but before Felix could even react, a hand cupped itself around his mouth as another hand joined his on his throbbing erection. Felix gasped into the hand, relaxing when he twisted his head to the side and saw Pan winking back.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure," Peter purred into Felix's ear, hand jerking furiously against his cock, "To catch you in such a _delicious_ position."

Felix dipped into his embrace, sighing languidly as Peter rubbed the tip of his cock, teasing at his hotspot at the tip. Whether by magic, surprise, or just Pan upping his game, the pleasure riding up from his loins was almost unbearable. He twisted and groaned but remained firmly in Peter's grasp, screaming with pleasure into his hand and surprised how well it muffled him.

Peter lifted his hand as Felix came, relishing in that high voice whining with pleasure as his hips bucked in the air, emptying his ejaculate all over the Thinking Tree. All the strength Felix used to remain standing immediately disappeared and he fell limp in Peter's arms. Slowly and carefully, completely uncharacteristic of Peter's usual behaviour, Peter lowered Felix to the ground, seating him on the dirt with his back against the tree. He knelt between his thighs, pecking Felix's lips before disappearing in a fine smoke.

Felix lay there in the dirt, too pleased with himself to get up. Thoughts raced through his head again, ideas that Pan personally came back just to jerk him off, that Pan always had an eye on him even when he was gone, or perhaps it wasn't Pan but a phantom summoned by the tree to please Felix when Pan was too busy. Every idea was tantalizing and Felix couldn't stop himself from thinking up more arousing possibilities.

_No wonder he calls it the Thinking Tree._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bonus snippet I had an idea on but never figured out how to stick into the previous entry. Enjoy the PWP Panlix!

Felix screamed into his scarf as he came, biting down on the coarse green fabric Peter had stuffed into his mouth to muffle his cries. His wrists were bound above him by rough vines, cutting off the circulation and scraping up his tender flesh. His back was scraped bloody by the bark of the Thinking Tree, Peter's ruthless fucking paying no mind to the small streaks of blood dripping down his back.

And this was Peter in a good mood.

Relishing in the perfect balance of pain and pleasure, Felix dropped his head onto Peter's shoulder, groaning into his makeshift gag and nudging at Peter's neck with his nose. Understanding his protests, Peter undid the gag and let the scarf fall into the dirt. Felix immediately took a heavy breath, filling up his lungs with the scent of Neverland wafting from Peter's sweat-glistening body.

Felix groaned as Peter peeled him off the bark, watching with fascination as thin pieces of bark stuck to Felix's blood peeled off of him, "Why couldn't you have a Thinking Bed?"

Peter chuckled, pressing soothing kisses all over Felix neck. The magic of Neverland travelled through his lips and down his back, sealing up his wounds, "Keep talking like that and I'll have to get the Thinking Cage."


End file.
